“Terroríficas ejecuciones en la Aldea de Konoha”
by Neo-coatl18
Summary: En la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, han aparecido constantemente cuerpos sin vida de jovenes y jovencitas Genin... y estas ejecuciones son consecuencia de la lucha que sostienen dos de las mas violentas bandas criminales.Basado en hechos reales.
1. Chapter 1

Terroríficas ejecuciones en la Aldea de Konoha".

Por Neo-coatl18.

(CAP.1).

(Fanfic basado en el anime: "NARUTO" y en hechos reales).

13 de abril.

"¡Macabro hallazgo: encuentran el cuerpo decapitado de una joven Genin!".

Esta mañana, en punto de las 8:15 A.M, por una vereda que se ubica a las afueras de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha, fue hallado el cuerpo sin cabeza de una adolescente cuya edad rondaba entre los 12 y 13 años, mientras que su cabeza yacia a unos cuantos metros pendiendo de la rama de un árbol.

La joven, quien mas tarde fue identificada como Ino Yamanaka y la cual se desempeñaba como una estudiante de grado Genin en la Academia ninja, habia sido reportada como desaparecida la noche anterior, después de que testigos anonimos declararan haber visto como la joven fue "levantada" por desconocidos en una camioneta negra, partiendo con rumbo desconocido.

Sin embargo, la autoridades se presentaron al lugar de los hechos después de haber recibido reportes por parte de personas que transitaban por ese sitio a esa hora y las cuales fueron quienes hallaron el cuerpo sin vida de la joven Yamanaka.

Después de una minuciosa revision, se descubrio que el cadáver de la hoy occisa presentaba señales de tortura, ademas de la falta de 3 dedos en su mano derecha, los cuales le fueron cortados. Sin embargo, no fue todo lo que se descubrio, ya que a un lado de la victima habia un cartel con un mensaje escrito, el cual decia lo siguiente:

"¡Nosotros ya estamos aquí y muy pronto se los va a cargar la chingada!, igual que esta estupida que te servia, asi van a terminar todos los de tu banda, "Zorro".

Atte: El cártel de la Aldea del Sonido".

Por lo cual se deduce que el motivo del crimen fue un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas rivales de narco- ninjas. Después de que las autoridades dieran fe del hecho, el cuerpo junto con la cabeza de la occisa fueron trasladados al anfiteatro del hospital de Konoha, para que se le realice la respectiva autopsia. 

Hasta el momento, tanto el sensei de la fallecida Ino, Asuma Sarutobi como sus compañeros de equipo, se han negado a dar declaracion alguna al respecto. Los familiares de la victima tambien se muestran renuentes a dar cualquier declaracion, ya que la parecer temen por sus vidas.

24 de abril.

"Encuentran el cuerpo sin vida de otro joven Genin desaparecido".

Nuevamente, a las afueras de la Aldea de Konoha, fue hallado el cadáver decapitado de otro adolescente de sexo masculino en punto de las 3:30 P.M del dia de ayer.

El hoy occiso, quien en vida respondia al nombre del Shikamaru Nara (el cual fue reconocido gracias a una identificación hallada entre sus ropas) y que tambien pertenecia a la Academia Ninja como estudiante de grado Genin, habia sido reportado como desaparecido la noche del dia anterior, después de testigos anonimos presenciaron como este habia sido "levantado" por 3 sujetos los cuales tenian las caras cubiertas por pasamontañas, y que partieron con destino ignorado.

Sin embargo, gracias a una llamada anonima, las autoridades pudieron dar con el cadáver del joven Shikamaru, quien tan solo contaba con 12 años de edad, en lo profundo de una vereda que se ubica a las afueras de Konoha.

El cadáver, al cual se le habia separado la cabeza (la cual, pese a que se hizo una intensa busquedad, no fue hallada por ningún lado9 y que tenia las manos y los pies esposados, tambien presentaba huellas de tortura y encima suyo, se encontro otro cartel con mensaje escrito, el cual decia:

"¡Esto les seguira ocurriendo, a quienes colaboren con el Cártel de la Aldea de la Hoja!, este fue el segundo… ¡y al final, sera el mismo "Zorro"!".

Lo cual indica que la razon de tan espantoso crimen, fue tambien un aujste de cuentas entre bandas rivales.

Como dato adicional, Shikamaru Nara era compañero de equipo de la joven Ino Yamanaka, la cual fue hallada muerta en circunstancias similares varios dias atrás.

El cuerpo del ahora occiso ya ha sido trasladado al anfiteatro del hospital de Konoha. Mientras tanto, en la academia ninja nadie ha querido dar alguna declaracion al respecto, al mismo tiempo que entre la población se extendido la histeria colectiva a raiz de estos hechos sangrientos.

30 de abril.

"¡Encuentran 2 cabezas de sujetos desconocidos cerca de la frontera con el pais del Sonido!".

En lo que parece ser una violenta revancha, fueron encontradas las cabezas de 2 sujetos sin identificar sobre una cerca, en las inmediaciones de la línea fronteriza con el pais del sonido.

Las cabezas de los occisos, quienes al parecer se tratan de ninjas de la Aldea del Sonido (identificados asi por las bandas que ambos traian en sus frentes), aparecieron esta mañana sin que hasta el momento se sepa que fue del resto de sus cuerpos ni como y en que momento fueron victimas del tan escabroso crimen. Mientras que sobre la misma cerca, fue encontrado un cartel pegado, el cual contenia este mensaje:

"Esta nos la van a pagar!... sigan invadiendo nuestra aldea y aquí mismo pierden la vida, pendejos".

Al parecer, se trata de una venganza del Cártel de la Aldea de la Hoja en respuesta a las ejecuciones de las que fueron victimas los jóvenes Ino y Shikamaru.

Esta misma tarde, el Hokage de la Aldea de Konoha ha dado una conferencia de prensa, en un intento por tranquilizar a la excitada población ante el panico que han desatado estos espeluznantes acontecimientos, al mismo tiempo que ha prometido que se trabajara sin descanso por esclarecer estos crímenes y a la vez evitar que vayan cada vez mas en aumento.

(Continuara)...


	2. Chapter 2

Al principio no lo adverti, pero el argumento de este fic, si bien toma elementos del anime: "Naruto", no se relaciona de manera directa con la trama original.  
La historia original le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Cap.2.

7 de mayo.

"¡Fue encontrado el cadáver de otro adolescente ejecutado!".

Pese a todos los esfuerzos que se han venido realizando, desafortunadamente fue hallado la madrugada de este dia, el cadáver decapitado de otro adolescente Genin.

El occiso quien fue hallado esta vez en las inmediaciones de Konoha, logro ser identificado como Choji Akimichi de tan solo 12 años. Hasta el momento se ignoraba cual habria sido su destino, luego de que fuera reportado como desparecido desde la noche anterior… sin embargo, nuevamente gracias a una llamada anonima, se pudo dar con la ubicación del cadáver del infortunado.

Como en los anteriores casos, de igual modo se encontro que al cuerpo del occiso se le habia separado la cabeza, la cual no fue hallada por ningun sitio. Ademas de que tambien presenta los mismos signos de tortura en todo su cuerpo, a un lado de el se encontro otro cartel con mensaje escrito:

"¡Ni crean los chunin que nos van a detener!, ¡a los de la Aldea del sonido nos la pelan!... este es un tercer cerdito que ya nos lo destazamos; ¡estamos cada vez mas cerca de aniquilar a todos los mugrosos del Cártel de la Aldea de la Hoja!, ¡quedan advertidos!".

Hasta el momento, no se ha podido encontrar otros indicios que conduzcan a la captura de estos misteriosos asesinos pertenecientes al Cártel del Sonido. El cadáver del joven Akimichi ya fue trasladado al anfiteatro del hospital de Konoha, para que se le realice la respectiva autopsia.

Mientras tanto, la academia ninja ha prometido dar una indemnización a la familia del finado, al mismo tiempo que su sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, se encuentra destrozado emocionalmente y unicamente declaro que lamenta no haber evitado a tiempo el tragico destino de sus tres discipulos.

13 de mayo.

"¡Continuan las ejecuciones en Konoha!".  
• Encuentran otro joven ejecutado mas, junto con su perro.

Nuevamente, en las cercanias del llamado Bosque de la muerte, fue hallado la madrugada de hoy el cadáver de otro adolescente Genin asesinado.

El hoy occiso, identificado como Kiba Inuzuka, quien fuera reportado como desaparecido desde hace 2 dias, tambien fue decapitado, solo que en esta ocasión los asesinos dejaron su cabeza a unos cuantos pasos de el, ademas de tener las manos y los pies atados. A un lado suyo se encontro tambien el cadáver de un pequeño perro, del cual al parecer, el finado era su dueño. 

El cuerpo del occiso presentaba tambien huellas de tortura, al parecer, quemaduras por todo su cuerpo la cuales fueron hechas con hierros al rojo vivo; mientras que el can, el cual se le conocia con el nombre de Akamaru, habia sido cruelmente muerto a garrotazos.

Nuevamente, junto al cadáver tambien se encontro otro mensaje en un cartel, el cual decia lo siguiente:

"No sigan buscandonos, sino quieren terminar de la misma manera… ¡la sentencias para los de la banda del "Zorro" se cumplira!, ¡poco a poco, estan cayendo muertos!".

Tanto el cadáver del finado Kiba como el de su perro Akamaru, ya fueron trasladados al hospital de Konoha. Mientras tanto en la academia ninja se guarda un total hermetismo, nadie esta dispuesto a dar declaración alguna, ni siquiera la sensei del occiso, Kurenai Yuhi, asi como sus compañeros de equipo. Los familiares de la victima en cambio, han declarado que no descansaran hasta que los culpables paguen de la misma manera por tan aborrecible crimen.

20 de mayo.

"¡Es hallado el cadáver de otra jovencita ejecutada!".

• La masacre de Konoha continua… parece que no hubiera manera alguna de detener a estos asesinos.

Lamentablemente, fue encontrado otro cuerpo sin vida, tambien en el area del bosque de la muerte; esta vez se trata de otra jovencita.

Gracias a una llamada anónima, las autoridades dieron con el cadáver de la adolescente, la cual mas tarde fue identificada con el nombre de Tenten, cuya edad era de 16 años. Hasta el momento, nada se sabia de su suerte, desde hace 2 dias, cuando testigos anonimos declararan haber visto como la adolescente habia sido "levantada" por sujetos con la cara cubierta, todo ello en punto de las 9:00 P.M.

Al igual que a las otras victimas, la joven Tenten tambien la asesinaron decapitandola (y como en la mayoria de los otros casos, no se hallo su cabeza por ningun lado)… además, una minuciosa revision en su cuerpo revelo que la torturaron haciendole horrendas cortadas en su espalda; aparte de que, al igual que ocurrio con la finada Ino Yamanaka, le amputaron 3 dedos de su mano derecha.

Y sobre el cadáver de la occisa, de nueva cuenta se hallo otro mensaje escrito sobre un cartel:

"Esta linda chica fue la quinta de ese monton de mugrosos que acabaran por ser erradicados… ¡el cártel de la Hoja pronto seran historia y la victoria sera para nosotros!, ¡esta es la segunda advertencia que les damos!".

El cadáver de la joven Tenten ya se encuentra en estos momentos en el anfiteatro del hospital de Konoha. Hasta el momento, se sigue guardando un silencio total e incomodo alrededor de estos tragicos acontecimientos… incluso Maito Gai y sus discipulos, compañeros de la infortunada, tambien se han rehusado a dar cualquier declaración. 

Mientras tanto, algunas personas han salido a las calles de Konoha a manifestarse, como una forma de exigir justicia. 

(Continuara)...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3.

19 de junio.

"Los crímenes en Konoha continuan en su apogeo!".

• Hasta el momento, han aparecido otros 3 ejecutados mas.  
• Uno de los mensajes escritos, contenia amenazas de muerte para un Jonin.

En lo que va de este año, han sido 5 los genin ejecutados por el Càrtel de la Aldea del Sonido y por estos dias han aparecido otros 3 mas, sin que las autoridades hayan logrado avance alguno para erradicar estos crímenes; los nombres y fechas de los occisos recientes se dan a continuación:

Shino Aburame, 3 de junio (Quien extrañamente, fue el unico que no tenia marcas de tortura en su cuerpo, lo cual hace sospechar que el sostuvo una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con sus asesinos, a lo cual sin embargo estos lograron vencerlo y ahí mismo lo ejecutaron (ademas se dice que sobre su cadáver, ¡encontraron una plaga de insectos que parecian brotar de su interior!). Tambien era, al igual que el finado Kiba Inuzuka, discipulo de la Jonin Kurenai).

Neji Hyuga, 7 de junio (Reportado como desaparecido desde la noche del dia anterior; uno de los miembros del clan Hyuga y tambien discipulo del Jonin Maito Gai).

Rock Lee, 13 de junio (Reportado como desaparecido 2 dias atrás; aparecio su cuerpo sin vida a las 8:00 A.M. Discipulo de Maito Gai).

Los tres fueron encontrados muertos de la misma manera que el resto de las victimas: decapitados y (a excepcion del joven Aburame) con signos de tortura. Tambien se hallaron mensajes escritos a un lado de los cadáveres; incluso sobre uno de los cadáveres habia una seria amenaza de muerte para uno de los Jonin de la Academia Ninja, aunque el mensaje no especificaba a quien iba dirigido.

Nuestro mas sincero pesame, tanto para los senseis Kurenai y Maito Gai, como para las familias de las victimas.

25 de junio.

"¡Hallan cerca de la frontera con el Pais deL Sonido, a 5 Chunin ejecutados!".

Cerca de la linea fronteriza con el Pais del Sonido, fueron hallados los cadáveres de 5 ninjas de grado Chunin.

El hallazgo se realizo en punto de las 6:00 A.M cerca de unos sembradíos de arroz. Los 5 chunin, de los cuales no se ha revelado hasta el momento ningun dato, habian sido amordazados y asesinados con filosas shurikens, según revelo el examen medico. Aunque lo extraño es que ninguno fue decapitado y como tampoco se encontro mensaje alguno, las autoridades no saben si atribuir el terrible crimen al Càrtel de la Aldea del Sonido o al de la Aldea de la Hoja. 

Los cadáveres ya fueron traslados al anfiteatro del hospital de Konoha, mientras las investigaciones continuan.

30 de junio.

"¡Tragico: ahora fue encontrado el cadáver decapitado de una Jonin!".

Ya no tan solo los Genin y los Chunin, sino tambien los Jonin, son victimas de estos atroces crímenes.

La medianoche de ayer, en un apartado callejón de la Aldea de Konoha, fue hallada la cabeza sin cuerpo de una Jonin femenina.

La Jonin Kurenai Yuhi, de tan solo 26 años, fue reportada como desaparecida la noche del 27 de junio, hasta el momento nada se sabia de su suerte.

Sin embargo, cerca de la 12:00 P.M del dia de ayer, unas personas hicieron el macabro hallazgo en un callejón ubicado al oriente de Konoha, donde yacia unicamente la cabeza de la finada Jonin, mientras que atrás de ella habia un mensaje escrito el cual decia:

"No importa que sean Genin, Chunin o Jonin… ¡a todos nos lo vamos a chingar!. ¡Si hubieran visto como nos divertimos haciendo sufrir a esta perra!; ¡que en la pinche Academia ninja no sean hipócritas, ahí hay varios pendejos que estan involucrados hasta el cuello en esta guerra!... va una menos de esos perros del càrtel de la Hoja… ¡que se cuiden el "zorro", el "ninja diabolico" y la "frentona", porque pronto les vamos a pasar por sus cuellos el filo de nuestras shurikens!.  
Atte. El Càrtel de la Aldea del Sonido".

Cabe mencionar que tambien se hallo que la cabeza tenia varios clavos sobre la frente que tomaban la forma de la insignia de la Aldea del sonido.

Hasta ese momento, no se sabia que habia sido del resto de su cuerpo… no fue sino 6 horas después, que en un riachuelo fue descubierto un cuerpo femenino decapitado, el cual se corroboro que era de la sensei Kurenai. Como ya es habitual, el cuerpo presentaba tambien huellas de tortura, asi como la falta de tres de sus dedos de la mano derecha.

Los restos de la infortunada Kurenai ya se encuentran en el hospital de Konoha, para su respectiva autopsia. A ella unicamente le sobrevive su discipula, la joven Hinata Hyuga, la cual por cierto era compañera tambien de los finados Kiba y Shino, quienes fueron asesinados varios dias atrás.

En toda la Aldea de Konoha, se ha decretado un luto indefinido por las victimas de estos horripilantes crímenes. 

(Continuara)...


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

3 de julio.  
"¡Divulgan escalofriante video de la ejecución de la Jonin Kurenai!".

Con toda saña, se observa por primera vez a los asesinos de la Aldea del Sonido y como degollan a la mujer.

Este dia, se ha creado todo un revuelo cuando se dio a conocer públicamente un video en donde quedo grabada la aterradora muerte de la finada Kurenai Yuhi a manos de miembros del Càrtel de la Aldea del Sonido.

El video, que fue enviado el dia de ayer a la Academia Ninja y cuyo remitente se desconoce, fue dado a conocer poco después de que fue revisado por las autoridades; se trata ni mas ni menos, que de las últimos minutos de la Jonin y su despiadada ejecución.

En exclusiva, nuestros reporteros tuvieron el acceso a la grabación sin ninguna censura, la cual se describe a continuación:

En la grabación, se observa a varios sujetos con las caras cubiertas con pasamontañas… 3 sujetos figuran en el plano central, los cuales visten prendas de tipo militar. Atrás de ellos, hay una bandera negra con la insignia de la Aldea del sonido y lo mas dramático, es que a los pies de esos sujetos (uno de los cuales parecen surgirle por la nuca unos vendajes, mientras que otra de ellos parece ser de sexo femenino y le brota de debajo del pasamontañas cabello negro y muy abundante), ¡se observa a la Jonin Kurenai sentada en el piso, con los ojos vendados, atada y en un estado deplorable!.

Uno de esos tres sujetos, el que parece tener vendajes alrededor del cuello y que se ubica en medio de los otros dos, comienza a leer un papel y en el que declara que la guerra de los narco-ninjas pronto la ganaran ellos, que se apoderaran de Konoha, borraran de la faz de la tierra al Cártel de la Aldea de la Hoja cuando hayan obtenido la cabeza del llamado: "Zorro" y le entregaran el poder a su señor, al cual nombran unicamente con el alias de: "La Vibora"; finalmente declara que daran una muestra de lo que les espera a quienes sigan oponiendose a ellos.

En ese momento, aquel individuo sujeta con fuerza el cabello de Kurenai, mientras que su otro complice, que se ubica a su derecha, muestra entre sus manos una filosa shuriken y sin la menor piedad, ¡se la clava en el cuello a la mujer y comienza a cortarle alrededor!... al momento la Jonin da un aterrador grito y comienza a retorcerse del dolor, hasta que finalmente de la manera mas horrenda, ¡el tipo que le sujeta el cabello jala fuertemente de el, hasta arrancarle la cabeza del resto de su cuerpo!, mientras que este termina por caer al suelo en medio de un abundante charco de sangre, finalizando ahí mismo la grabacion.

El aterrador video, que tambien fue visto tanto por el Hokage y quienes habian sido colegas de la victima, como por la unica de entre sus discipulos que queda viva, la joven Hinata Hyuga (quien al ver el video, no pudo resistir las ganas de llorar), aun esta siendo analizado para descubrir alguna pista que conduzca a la captura de estos asesinos… mientras que entre la población, la difusión del mismo solo ha contribuido a aumentar mas el panico colectivo.

12 de julio.

"¡Hallaron un cadáver envuelto en una bolsa, en las calles de Konoha!.

Un mensaje hallado en el cadáver, expresa que lo mataron por traidor, debido a que estaba estrechamente vinculado con el C.A.S, los cuales incluso lo abandonaron a su suerte.

En punto de las 10:00 A.M, de manera sorpresiva fue hallado un cadáver que estaba envuelto en una enorme bolsa de plastico y que portaba un mensaje escrito en donde se amenaza al C.A.S.

El hoy occiso, que mas tarde fue identificado con el nombre de Kabuto Yakushi, y quien fuera reportado como desaparecido hace 2 dias, habria sido torturado, asesinado y arrojado a una de las calles poco transitables de la Aldea de Konoha, al parecer por integrantes del C.A.H. Sin embargo, un mensaje adherido al cuerpo, revela el motivo de su ejecución:

"Esto es un recordatorio para esos pendejos del C.A.S, que me abandonaron y me dejaron morir en manos de los "Shinobis", después de lo bien que les habia servido como su espia y colaborador. Solo les recuerdo a la "Momia", la "Arpía" y al "Rapaz", que ellos van a ser los sig. Que van a morir, porque pronto pagaran por sus crímenes. Un saludo a la "Vibora" Orochimaru, de parte mia y de mis asesinos, el C.A.H".

Por lo cual se deduce, que lo asesinaron por traicion. El cuerpo ya fue trasladado al H. de Konoha, mientras la averiguaciones continuan.

15 de julio.

"¡Se registran enfrentamientos entre narco-ninjas por distintos puntos de la Aldea de Konoha; hubo varios muertos y heridos!".

Durante el transcurso del dia de ayer, se registraron varios enfrentamientos entre bandas rivales, el cual dejo un saldo de mas de 20 muertos e infinidad de heridos.

Los enfrentamientos que comenzaron a horas tempranas y duraron hasta casi el anochecer, fueron protagonizados tanto por integrantes del C.A.H como por los del C.A.S. De ambos bandos (e incluso, se dice que tambien de parte de la población civil) hubo muertos, heridos y algunos desaparecidos. Hasta el momento, las autoridades continuan investigando los sucesos.

20 de julio.

"¡Encuentran el cadáver decapitado de otra adolescente asesinada!".

La madrugada de este dia, fue hallado el cuerpo sin vida de otra adolescente, en las inmediaciones del Bosque de la muerte.

El cadáver de la infortunada, al cual le faltaba su cabeza y que tenia las manos y los pies atados, logro ser identificada mas tarde con el nombre de Sakura Haruno, a quien según algunos indicios, se le mencionaba con el alias de: "La frentona" en el mensaje hallado junto a la cabeza de la fallecida Jonin Kurenai Yuhi. 

La joven occisa, de quien no se sabia nada desde la noche de ayer, después de que testigos anonimos declararan haber visto como la joven fue "levantada" por tres sujetos con pasamontañas (que por las descripciones dadas por los testigos, son bastante identicos a los que aparecen en el video de la ejecución de Kurenai), aparecio en las mismas condiciones que el resto de las victimas, a la vez que tambien se hallo a un lado del cuerpo decapitado otro mensaje escrito, el cual decia:

"¡Ha comenzado el juicio final!... esta maldita ha desatado la cuenta regresiva con su muerte; el C.A.H esta cada vez mas cerca de su final. No importa lo que intenten, ¡nosotros ya hemos triunfado!".

El cadáver de la joven Haruno ya se encuentra en la morgue del H. de Konoha. Mientras tanto, las autoridades iniciaron las respectivas investigaciones acerca de su muerte y los vinculos que la adolescente tenia con el C.A.H.

En cambio, los familiares de la victima han declarado que pese a lo que se diga de la joven Haruno, tanto para ella como para el resto de las victimas debe haber justicia.

(CONTINUARA)…


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5

30 de julio.

Noticia de ultima hora:

"¡Extraordinario y espeluznante acontecimiento:  
Son hallados los integrantes del C.A.S...  
ASESINADOS!".

Una llamada anonima revelo la ubicación secreta de estos criminales.

Cuando las autoridades llegaron al lugar indicado, ¡encontraron infinidad de cadáveres mutilados!.

Hay evidencias de que se llevaron consigo a tres de aquellos individuos, por motivos que se ignoran y los cuales estaban muy mal-heridos.

Hasta el momento, se desconoce quienes hayan sido los autores de tan espeluznante masacre.

Hay todo un revuelo, no solo en la Aldea de Konoha, sino en todo el pais del Fuego, con el sorprendente y escalofriante suceso de este dia.

Una llamada anonima hecha a las autoridades revelo la guarida secreta del C.A.S, el cual se ubicaba a varios kilómetros de la Aldea de la Hoja. Esto fue cerca de las 11:00 A.M.

Al instante, grupos de Chunins y otros elementos de seguridad se trasladaron al lugar indicado, el cual era una enorme casa aislada. Al instante, rodearon el lugar y al ver que no habia respuesta alguna del interior, procedieron a acercarse. Pero cuando lograron acceder, lo que encontraron en el interior, fue una de las escenas mas inauditas y grotescas:

Por todas partes, habia infinidad de cadáveres, en la que parece haber sido una gran sangrienta batalla; cuerpos mutilados e incluso, algunos con quemaduras de tercer grado. Todos desperdigados por distintas partes del lugar, lo cual evidencia que fueron atacados de manera masiva.

Tambien se descubrio infinidad de objetos extraños, entre los que figuraban: armamento, paquetes de drogas, una bandera negra con el símbolo de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido (que es la misma que aparece en el video de la ejecución de la infortunada Kurenai) y algo todavía mas perturbador... ¡artefactos para practicar rituales de magia negra y los restos mortales de la victimas de los asesinatos (las cabezas y los dedos extirpados)!.

Pese a que no se encontraron sobrevivientes, una minuciosa investigación revelo evidencias de que 3 de aquellos individuos fueron sacados de ese lugar por sus atacantes, aun con vida pero bastante mal-heridos; prueba de ello son unas manchas de sangre que se extendian a través del piso hasta el exterior. No se sabe de quienes se halla tratado.

Hasta el momento, las autoridades han declarado que no tienen conocimiento alguno de quienes hayan sido los autores de tan violenta revancha, aunque no descartan que sean integrantes aun vivos del C.A.H.  
En cuanto a la opinión publica, el acontecimiento fue calificado por muchos como un acto de "justicia divina".

2 de agosto.

"¡Arrojan 3 cabezas de ejecutados en medio de una pista de baile!".

Tres sujetos con las caras cubiertas, entraron por la fuerza a un centro nocturno y arrojaron tres cabezas en medio de una pista de baile.

Las tres cabezas corresponden a las de los posibles lideres del C.A.S.

Dejan mensaje escrito sobre un cartel puesto en el suelo, en el cual proclaman que: "¡Se ha hecho justicia!".

Pese a que la Aldea de Konoha ha vuelto a recuperar una aparente clama de la que no habia gozado en semanas, la noche de ayer ocurrio otro escalofriante acontecimiento.

A las 12:00 P.M, en un centro nocturno, tres sujetos (los cuales fueron descritos con las sig. características: un menor con vestimenta entre anaranjada y azul, otro con playera tambien azul y otro mayor vestido de negro, a manera de un ninja de grado Jonin y con la cara cubierta casi en su totalidad) con los rostros ocultos, entraron a la fuerza, amedrentaron a todos los presentes para que ninguno intentara accion alguna y cada uno, de unas bolsas negras que traian, ¡sacaron tres cabezas humanas! y después de arrojarlas a la pista de baile, huyeron.

Las cabezas de los decapitados, una de las cuales estaba cubierta con vendas y otra era de una chica de cabello largo y negro , fueron identificados como: Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi y Kin Tsuchi (alias: "La momia", "el rapaz" y "la arpía"), los cuales según algunos integrantes del C.A.S que habian resultado heridos en le enfrentamiento del 15 de julio y que posteriormente fueron interrogados, eran los cabecillas de la organización criminal y los principales autores de todas las sangrientas ejecuciones de Genins, así como de la Jonin Kurenai y los 5 chunins asesinados cerca de la frontera del Pais del Sonido.

Junto a las cabezas, fue dejado tambien un cartel con mensaje escrito, el cual decia unicamente: "¡SE HA HECHO JUSTICIA!".

Las autoridades aun continuan investigando quienes habrian sido los ejecutores de estos desalmados criminales... pero la gente ahora puede respirar aliviada, pues con esto llega a su fin uno de los capitulos mas sangrientos e infames de la Aldea de Konoha.

(Notas extraidas del: "Alarma de Konoha!").

(Tiempo después de la aterradora masacre, la calma volvio a reinar definitivamente en Konoha... la muerte de los cabecillas del C.A.S cerró para siempre con aquellas infames ejecuciones, aunque las heridas dejadas en lo mas hondo de los habitantes de la Aldea, tardaran mucho en cerrar.

Por una parte, aun se continua con la busqueda de aquel a quien se le conoce con el nombre de Orochimaru, alias: "La vibora", el cual se sabe que es principal responsable de estos atroces crímenes... pero hasta el momento no se le ha encontrado. Igual se reporto la desaparición de 2 adolescentes y un Jonin, cuyos nombres son: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake, cuyo paradero se ignora. Y aunque la gente espera que no hayan sido victimas de otros asesinos, la verdad nada se sabe de su suerte... aunque hay algunos que dicen que existe mucho mas de lo que se piensa tras su misteriosa "desaparición".

Por una calle, se ve caminar a una chica... se trata de Hinata Hyuga, quien fue la unica de entre sus compañeros que se salvo de aquellos terribles asesinatos, gracias a que no se le comprobo involucramiento alguno en todos esos acontecimientos. Ella piensa tanto en todo el dolor y la tragedia de aquellos sucesos, como en el chico que mas le importaba (y del que no se sabe nada),cuyo nombre es Naruto; cuando en eso, se detiene frente a un muro y al mirar directamente a el, su hermoso rostro adquiere un semblante muy triste... pues lo que observa, como mudos testigos que quedan de algo que pronto puede caer en el olvido, son volantes con fotos y datos escritos de todos sus compañeros asesinados, así como de su primo Neji y su apreciada sensei Kurenai, los cuales habian sido pegados por todas partes en los momentos que cada uno habia sido desaparecido; y a los que jamas volvera a ver, radiantes de vida). 

Maquinas del diablo

Como cuernos de chivo 

Cobran precios pesados

Escupiendo besos de plomo

La ley de plomo - portate bien

La ley de plomo - bala te clava 

Corrale cabron sacate de aqui

Tranzeando el brujo te deja bien mocho.

(cancion: "La ley de plomo", Brujería).

FIN.


End file.
